Seeing The Unseen
by Yukizora
Summary: *Ch.2*TidusxRikku. Tidus comes back to Luca only to find that the hopeless between him and Yuna lead to the possible for him and Rikku. But what happens when he can't be seen nor heard? How will the true feelings reveal? ~Incomplete
1. The Unseen

***This is my first attempt at some serious FFX fic. I haven't played the game yet I'm sorry if it's out of character or the places are not right. I'm still learning! ^_^ Please leave a review and tell me what do you think!!!^_^ Thankies!***  
  
Chapter 1 - The Unseen  
  
Tides escaped the tranquil surface of the shimmering ocean; few seagulls flew by a few pieces of clouds floating in the azure sky. Breezes of wind came, bringing a fresh yet sad feeling somehow. She was there alone by herself. Letting the wind playing with her hair. Her mind drifted away with the celeste waves.  
  
"Tidus. . ." She was away from the crowd just to get a moment of peace for herself. She missed him a lot.  
  
She bent down and rested her chin on her knees as she looked at the ocean for her own reflection.  
  
//Is he really gone? How? He was just before my eyes when he jumped off the airship. This is so confusing!// The blonde shook her head. //What about Yunie? He just left her. She had been so sad these days. Often she'd come to the dock here and just whistle. Making attempts to get him back.//  
  
//Oh well..// Her emerald eyes sparkled with surprise as he appeared in front of her. Memories of the past.. She remembered when he first arrived to Spira, totally oblivious of the people and places around him.  
  
"Hmph! Without me, he couldn't even have made this far! He didn't even thank me! If I ever see him again, I'll get my thanks!" Rikku pouted as she thought recalled the time when his sapphires met her emeralds for the first time. "But.. Will I ever get to see him again?"  
  
Memories floated inside her head, with no assigned destination. She picked a few from the many events just to keep him alive inside of her. Thunder plains.. Macalania Temple.. Macalania Woods.. Him.. and Yuna.  
  
The blonde shook her head. //Whoa, I think I'm sick!// A cold breeze came; Rikku felt shivers down her back. //I better get inside before I catch a cold!//  
  
She removed herself from her old position and skipped her way back in, leaving the memories behind her as the gang greeted her.  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
He was rolled up in a ball, floating in an unknown place filled with the ultramarine compound around him. He lifted his head to look around and then unrolled himself and stretched his back.  
  
//Where am I? I thought I was with Jecht, Auron and Braska.. Light! Where is the light coming from?// He looked up to the source of the light. He swam toward it hoping to find the answer to his questions. His blond hair moved along the motion of the water he was surrounded in.  
  
//Someone is calling me up there.. Yuna? Why do I get a feeling that someone is trying to pull me up?// He pondered as he increased his speed. //Well there is only one way to find out!// He swam to his full speed hoping to see his friends.. to see Yuna.  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
"Wakka! Where's Yunie?" Rikku hit Wakka on the back for his response.  
  
"Yuna? (Sigh) She's still in her room, thinking about him probably."  
  
"She needs her meals! Didn't anyone give her ANYTHING to eat?" Rikku really cared about her cousin.  
  
"Well..." Wakka stammered. "Lulu did went to her and gave her something to eat, but she won't eat it ya know?"  
  
"Whaddya mean she won't eat it! She has to!" Rikku jumped about blaming Wakka. "Wakka! It's your responsibility to make sure she still maintains healthy you know! If Tidus ever come back, he'll blame you if Yunie's sick!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll get her dinner right now ya?" Wakka shook his head and went to get Yuna something to eat.  
  
//Tidus.. Will he ever come back to Yuna? To us?// Rikku sat down on a chair as the depressing thought came to her again.  
  
"Rikku, do you need anything to eat? You haven't eaten in a while." Lulu asked from the corner of the room.  
  
"Thanks Lulu, but I'm not really hungry." Rikku wasn't in the mood for dinner. She felt tired, she just wanted to go to bed. "I'll be in my room, kinda tired. Well see ya Lulu!" Rikku waved to the calm woman as she jogged her way upstairs.  
  
//It's dark already? Wow time sure goes fast now.. I'm tired!// The blonde yawned as she thumped back on her bed, rubbing her eyes. //What am I doing tomorrow? Just roaming around Luca? I need something to do! Everyone's so happy about Sin's defeat these days. No one even cares about how Yunie feels.. She must be sad that he left her. Poor Yunie..//  
  
Countless thoughts loaded themselves in her mind. Her eyes started to blink faster as Rikku let out another yawn. Soon her eyes were closed entirely and she went to dreamland.  
  
Shortly after a while, rumblings of thunders were heard from the distance. Lightning stroke down from above, noises of destruction came closer and closer until the thunders were loud enough to wake the blonde.  
  
"Thunders.." Rikku covered her ears and squeezed her eyes tight trying to get the thunders away from her, unfortunately it didn't just go away like that.  
  
The thunders got louder and louder as if trying to intimidate the blonde purposely. //Stop it.. Just stop it!// Rikku rolled on her bed with her eyes shut still. //Stop the thunders!!// Soon rain splashing against the ground was heard outside. It was a rainstorm.  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
//Luca? I'm back! I'm back!!! Tidus helped himself out of the water and took a good look around him. He was back. //The blitzball stadium! Everyone! I'm back! Yuna.. I'm back!// Happiness filled Tidus' mind as he ran into Luca from the dock..  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
Soon after, the thunders were gone, leaving with only the splashing rain. Rikku sat on her bed, staring out the window watching the infinite rain. "Why did it start to rain all of a sudden? (Sigh)" Rikku jumped up from her bed, stretching her back. Something was bothering her but she can't quite grasp it. "Oh well, wouldn't hurt to take a walk!" Rikku looked outside as the thunders began to fade away although the rain poured aimlessly on the ground.  
  
//Wakka!// Tidus had made his way to the place where the gang was currently staying in. (A/N: Sorry! I don't know anything about the places ^_^;;) //Doesn't he ever sleep on a bed?// Tidus chuckled to himself as Wakka snored in an unusual position on the couch.  
  
Just as Tidus studied the room, footsteps were heard from the stairs. "Huh?" Tidus removed his vision to where the footsteps came from.  
  
"Rikku!" Tidus shouted out happily as Rikku skipped her way beside Tidus to get a cup of water.  
  
"Rikku! It's me! I'm back!" Tidus made his way to the blonde who was gulping the water in the cup. "Rikku?" Tidus called to the blonde, for she never answered him, or even look at him for that matter.  
  
"Hello?" Tidus waved his hand in front of Rikku as if trying to see if she was blind. But was it really Rikku's problem that she didn't answer him? Rikku put the cup in the sink carefully, trying not to wake up Wakka.  
  
"Wakka.. why is he sleeping out here?" Rikku pondered out loud, "It's getting chilly." Rikku rubbed her arms as she went to get a blanket for Wakka. Through Tidus..  
  
"What the..?" Tidus watched the blonde walking through him. He turned around to face Rikku and Wakka as Rikku gently put a blanket over Wakka's shivering body. Wakka's hand hit Rikku's head lightly as he readjusted his position.  
  
"Hmph! I got a blanket for you and this is what I get?" Rikku watched Wakka as he began snoring again, "You can sleep under anything can't you?"  
  
Rikku turned around and walked outside. Leaving the snoring Wakka and Tidus in the room.  
  
Still shocked from what happened, Tidus tried grabbing a cup. All he felt was his own hand; His hand slid through the cup. "What's going on?!" Tidus couldn't believe what was happening to him. He walked toward a chair, hoping to trip over it. But instead he walked right through it.  
  
"Am I.. hollow?"  
  
A/N: ^_^;; I hope this was okay for a person that never played the game. I know I messed up on the places and it's probably out of character. Please review and tell me what do you think!!^_^;; 


	2. Seeing The Unseen

Chapter 2 - Seeing The Unseen  
  
Rikku wandered around the tiny town and before she knew it, she was at the blitzball stadium.  
  
//Tidus...// Was what comes to her mind whenever she sees the blitzball stadium. Why? She's not sure. She just thought that she missed her friend a lot. Is it really just friendship? Having nowhere else that she can think of to go, she went into the stadium.  
  
Rikku stood at the same spot she stood when Yuna made her speech. She moved her eyes taking a look at the stadium. //So this is where Tidus and Wakka comes for blitzball games.// She watched as the rain poured over rows and rows of empty seats. Somehow she doesn't feel as happy as she usually is. Breezes of wind came and brushed her already messed up blonde hair into her face. She didn't bother to move them back; hair wasn't exactly what she was concerned about.  
  
"It's so empty here, kind of scary." She talked to herself. She walked toward the center of the stadium. She closed her eyes and let rain stream down her face that seemed pale at the moment. Somehow the pouring water made her feel good, as if it can wash all of her thoughts away. The feeling of having not to think about anything intrigued her to stay a bit longer in the rain, after all, she needed a break.  
  
After a while in the cold rain, she finally opened her eyes only to find the same empty stadium, which brought the depressing thought of Tidus back to her.  
  
She looked around, remembered when Yuna made the speech to the crowd, and the last phrase caught Rikku's attention.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Yuna looked at the chattering crowd before she started her speech again.  
  
"For the people who have lost their lives and for the dreams that have faded..." She slowed down her pace, and continued, "I hope you will remember them..." The tone in her voice was so hurt yet so comforted.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Rikku stood behind her, knowing exactly whom her cousin was talking about. Unable to help herself, the scene of Tidus disappearing replayed itself inside her head...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
(A/N: I only have the Japanese version of the ending, so I have no clue what they said.. please bear with me. You guys should know what they said... ^_^;;; Sorry!!! Oh and will anyone be kind enough to tell me what they said? I've been dying to know... Thanks!)  
  
"Uh.. " Tidus gasped softly as both of his hands flashed transparently in front him. He knew he had to go. After all, this place wasn't his to stay. He looked up, and Yuna's depressed look in her eyes pierced his heart.  
  
Yuna shook her head. //What's happening to him? Whatever it is.. I don't like it..//  
  
"I.. I have to go.. " Tidus managed to choke out a few words within the agony he was going through. Having to leave his friends was a very hard thing to do, especially leaving Yuna..  
  
Yuna shook her head again, forcing herself from believing the truth that he had to go. //He can't go! He has to stay! We finally defeated Sin, finally completed the pilgrimage, he can't leave!//  
  
"I have to go now... after all this is my story..." Within that sentence lied a truth that wasn't revealed to his friends. He knew it was his time to go, he can't stay any longer. If he doesn't go now, he'll never be able to. "Bye!" Reluctantly he lifted up his foot and started walking to the edge of the airship.  
  
"Hey!" Wakka called out to Tidus, who was already half way closer to the edge.  
  
"What are you doing?! HEY!" Rikku called to Tidus, whom never even bothered looking back. He kept on walking, ignoring his friends.  
  
//Where is he going? Why is he leaving us? Why was he flashing?// Yuna watched Tidus walked pass her, tears filled up her green and blue eyes. //He can't leave, I don't want him to leave!// Yuna went after Tidus.  
  
"Yuna!" Kimahri yelled from behind as Tidus turned around to catch the running Yuna, only to find that Yuna ran right through him and fell right on the floor of the airship. Gasps came from the rest of the gang as Tidus slowly rose his hand in front of him only to see that it's starting to disappear again.  
  
//I ran through him... He's hollow... How can this be?// Yuna lied on the floor in the position in which she fell, multi-coloured pireflies arose from the floor in front of her face and flew into the air. //He's not real...? That's impossible. Well, whatever's happening to him, it seems like he has to go. I can't keep him here.. He needs to go to where he needs to go.// Yuna picked herself up from the floor and looked up at the pireflies that were rising so high that they're going out of her sight.  
  
"I love you." Yuna said aloud. (A/N: I know that in the Japanese version she actually said "arigato" which means thank you. I have no idea why Squaresoft didn't make her say "aishiteru" instead... o_O) The pain in her voice sounded so hurt but couldn't be helped. Tidus turned around with an extremely painful expression on his face. He couldn't leave Yuna, he didn't want to. But he has to.. He doesn't have a choice.  
  
Tidus walked closer to Yuna and slowly wrapped his arm around her as they both closed their eyes and shared one last moment together. The embrace seemed so short yet so long; Tidus finally broke the embrace as he felt himself getting lighter by the minute. He let go of Yuna and walked straight to the edge of the airship.  
  
A soft gasp came from Yuna as she saw Tidus getting further and further away from her. //Goodbye Tidus, I'll always remember you.//  
  
//Sayonara! Hope we'll see again another day...// Rikku thought to herself silently as she waved from behind. She was just as sad as her cousin was.  
  
Getting closer to the edge, Tidus paced up his speed and as he reached the edge he shut his eyes tight and jumped off the airship and disappeared head first into the glinting clouds.  
  
Yuna broke down, she collapsed right down on the floor, and tears started cascading from her eyes. She sobbed softly as she wrapped herself up and tried to grasp the warm embrace she shared with Tidus moments ago. But all she felt was cool breezes down her back, it's different, and it can never be the same again.  
  
The gang surrounded Yuna as soon as she fell, Rikku went over to the edge; looking into the clouds she pictured him... fading away...  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
Rikku sighed with depression. The rain got harder and the air masses around her are really getting cold. She rubbed her arms as she turned around and started walking back, when a figure flashed before her eyes.  
  
A blonde haired person transparently flashed in front of her.  
  
A/N: ^^;; I'm really sorry for taking so long for this update. Too much schoolwork kept me really busy, and I got several writers block... o_O well I hope this chapter made sense because I know I screwed up on the flashbacks... Please review and tell me what you think!! I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I finish the updates for my other fics... Thanks!!!  
  
By the way, I've changed my pen name from Sorceress Yuna to this recent one, ForgottenCarrie. I've also updated my bio with a few things. If you want to, please check it out! ^^;; 


End file.
